


Epiphany

by mooningsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Plenty of Fluff, daneel/genevieve, moody jensen, the timeline doesn’t make sense but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooningsammy/pseuds/mooningsammy
Summary: Epiphany: noun. A moment of sudden revelation or insight.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad several months ago but I don't use the site much anymore, so I brought it here :)

_ “But… I want everyone to know, Jared.”  _

_ “Look, Jen, we can’t just throw this at people. They won’t understand. Don’t you see what could go wrong? We know, that’s all I really care about right now.”  _

_ “Jared…” Jensen wouldn’t--couldn’t--look him in the eye for his next question, choosing instead to look at Jared’s hands, his long fingers, veins ghosting over the smooth skin. “Are you ashamed of this?”  _

_ “Ashamed… No,  _ Jensen _ , of course not! I love you, you know that, you mean the world to me! I just… I don’t think now is the right time.”  _

They had that conversation a lot over the past six years, and Jared always had incredible points as to why they  _ shouldn’t _ come out of the closet with their relationship. Honestly, with the press, the fans, the producers, directors, their families--nobody knew aside from Jared’s mom--, the entirety of the world… It just wasn’t time. Not for Jared. 

Sure, he wanted people to know that Jensen was his and only his, that they could not touch him like this or that. But the circumstances--okay, it wasn’t all that big. Jared was just scared. His anxiety levels always jumped when Jensen talked about coming out, and Jen tried to convince him it wasn’t a big deal, but he gave his logical, validated reasoning for why it wasn’t time yet, and Jensen would be mad for a few days, but they always worked through it.

They were forever, after all.

“How long have we known each other, Jared?” 

“Huh? Oh, um, almost nine years.” His eyebrows knitted together, creased forehead in confusion. “Why?”

“Just wondering how long we have to wait until people are ready for us,” Jensen said, voice tight, pouring his coffee and noticeably doing everything he could to avoid Jared’s gaze. 

Jared tossed his head back, he thought he could feel a spike in his heart rate. “Jensen!”

He shrugged, picking up the paper from the kitchen counter and walking toward the patio doors. “We’ve been together for six years, Jared.” 

_ Almost _ , thought Jared, groaning a little. He didn’t need this today, not when JJ had a cold and Thomas was going through a tantrum phase because his dads were arguing once or twice a month and he didn’t like it. He gritted his teeth and thought about how everything would hopefully settle down soon.

He knew part of the reason Jensen was utterly, insanely grumpy. Their six year dating anniversary was on a Friday, the Friday that Jared said would be spent in a cabin in the mountains--but forgot to make the reservation. They didn’t have the time, a sitter, or a cabin.

JJ came down the stairs in her nightgown, hair a tangled mess, nose red and runny, and climbed into Jared’s lap. “Where’s Papa?” 

He gathered her up in his arms, kissing her head, and pulled her closer. “He’s reading the paper, sweetie.” 

She tucked her little head under his neck and promptly fell back to sleep. Jared decided he could stay like this for awhile and leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. Yeah, his anxiety was  _ definitely _ acting up; he’d been fidgety and paranoid all morning. Not only that, Jensen kept giving him these looks. What if he decided he couldn’t take it anymore and went to stay with his family for awhile? Would he take the kids, or leave them alone with Jared? Would he come back? 

The phone rang, making Jared jump a little and then sigh, holding JJ in one arm while reaching to answer it. 

“It’s Jared,” he answered softly. Very few people had the house number, so he wasn’t worried about who might be on the other end. 

“Hey Jar, it’s Daneel. So, do you remember the little talk we had when you and Jensen came over last month? When he was with the kids and you told us what you were thinking?” 

His heart did a little skip. “Yeah?” 

“Well, Gen just came back from a doctor’s appointment, and you’re going to have a little girl! I made her promise to avoid Jensen at all costs, like she has been, because I know you’re trying to fix the cabin thing, so don’t worry.”

“I just feel bad, Dani, I know how much Gen hates hiding all the time. With how close we are, if anyone else finds out, then Jensen will.” 

“Well, she escaped the other day and people took pictures, so I’m hoping he’s clueless.” 

“Trust me, he is… Thanks for calling. It’s been a rough morning already.” 

“Jared, it’s just after eight,” she said dryly. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah.” The sliding glass door opened and Jensen came back in, dropping the paper on the counter and setting his mug in the sink. When he saw JJ curled up in Jared’s arms, he smiled a little--still not the big smile Jared wanted to see--and pressed a sloppy kiss to Jared’s mouth before leaving the room, heading toward the garage. He must’ve had plans, and Jared frowned, but at least Jensen kissed him. He hadn’t done that in two days, Jared was really bothered by it. “Anyway, I gotta go, ‘cause JJ is sick, Thomas is being dramatic, and Jensen just left which means I get to play mother hen all day, probably.” 

“Wow, it’s bad right now, isn’t it?” 

“I screwed up,” he replied. “Bye D, thank you so much, I can’t wait, really.”

* * *

 

Everything was fine, it was, Jared could fix things, he just needed to think. What do you do for someone who’s been with you for six years? This was his only long-- _ long _ \--term relationship, so he was batting zero and it was a huge setback. 

He had two months to sort things out before their anniversary, and took his time trying to come up with the best thing. 

It came to him after two weeks--he still had six weeks to plan it--when he saw somebody groping Jensen’s arms and back and thighs and basically everything at a party for the cast. The someone was Misha and Jared knew it was a joke, but it literally drove him out the door and into his car to take a breather. 

_ They don’t know. They don’t know. They don’t know. They don’t knowtheydon’tknowtheydon’tknow  _ was his mantra while he scraped his hands through his hair and tried to calm down so he wouldn’t burst back into the house and lay one of his closest friends flat out on his back. So he wouldn’t drag Jensen into the car just to repossess every inch of his body. So he wouldn't lose it and sell them out in the worst way possible. 

That was when he realized, out of the blue...

_ They don’t  _ know _ about us. _ How could he be so stupid? They didn’t know, because Jared refused to come out.

They didn’t know. But they would.

* * *

 

“Jared, what is this? Who planned this?” The question was in Jensen’s angry-but-just-upset-and-trying-to-hide-it voice, that resonated toward Jared as he entered the room.

“Huh?” 

Jensen slammed his phone down on the table in front of him, it made him jump but he turned his focus on the text from their producer. “Did you plan this? Do you  _ realize _ what day this is on, Jared?” 

Keep calm. You know what to do. “Well, I knew about the event… I didn’t know the date… Shit, Jen, did you know?” 

“I knew about the event, when they contacted me and asked if I was up for it. Why couldn’t they pick a different day, Jar?” He was whining now, permanent pout on his lips, where it had been residing for awhile. He slipped onto Jared’s lap, wrapping around him like a koala and burying his face against Jared’s collarbone. “I can’t win, Jar.” 

“Well, tell me this: diamonds or aquamarine?” 

Jensen was quiet for a moment, Jared knew he was coming to a conclusion. “For… what, exactly?” 

“I can’t tell you, babe.” 

“How come?” 

Jared smiled into Jensen’s hair. “Use your pretty little head and pick one.” 

Jensen hummed, then huffed in frustration, before relaxing a little. “Diamonds are more expensive, aquamarine is a nice color.” 

It was unspoken, but Jared could tell Jensen wanted the diamonds. He just didn’t like to spend a lot of money on himself. 

“Diamonds it is.” 

“Jared--

“So, I guess the day is gonna suck, huh? I’m really trying to come up with something perfect, Jen, but now we’re extremely limited on time and even though Mom can watch the kids, we have to work.” He loosened his grip when Jensen started to move, expecting him to get up, but instead was met with green eyes, their noses almost touching. He tightened his arms around Jensen’s waist. 

“Just… hold me every chance we get, and it’ll be fine.” 

“Like this?” 

“Don’t say no, please--” 

“Jensen, I would hold you like this every second of every day if--” 

“I know…” He dropped his head onto Jared’s shoulder. “...if we didn’t have to hide our relationship from the public, from our friends, from our families.” 

“Well… I kind of told your mom.” 

Jensen froze, his relaxed posture becoming very tense very fast. “You what?!”

Jared worked out the tense muscles, not letting Jensen move from his place, waiting for him to calm a little. “I told her because I needed help and I thought she might be able to better than my mom or the girls.” 

“You asked Gen and Daneel for help?!”

“No! I just asked your mom for help.” 

Jensen sighed. “Babe!” 

“Look, she really wasn’t all that surprised.” Jared kissed Jensen’s bare neck, nuzzling the pale skin. “And she gave me a few options.” 

“You got me a watch last year,” Jensen reminded him. 

“I know, and you still wear it every day, so I know you love it.”

* * *

 

Jared woke up with two children bouncing on his chest, yelling for him because there were pancakes downstairs and Papa wasn’t going to make them wait forever. He pretended to sleep for a moment longer before gathering the two of them in his arms and getting up, carrying them down the stairs with him. 

He had already been up once, fairly early, because he had a week left before the big day and he was making a phone call to a lucky fan, the lucky fan that was spending a day with Jared and Jensen, touring the set, helping them prank Misha, and then getting a private interview without a camera crew so she could ask whatever questions she wanted. 

It was all perfectly planned out, Jared was making a trip this afternoon to see Gen and Daneel to hash out the last minute details. 

“Good morning giant moose with pups,” Jensen muttered, smiling easily at Jared’s antics. 

Jared smiled at him, setting the kids on their chairs and stretching out his back. “I love you so much,” he replied, wrapping long arms around Jensen, not surprised when he was not responsive, not letting it phase him. Jensen was back and forth with being lovey and grumpy, though usually in between now. 

Oh, and Jared picked up the ring from the jeweler last night, getting help from Misha, who was confused at first. 

_ “Uh, Jared, who are you buying that for? You aren’t seeing anybody… And why do you need my help? Jensen knows you better than anyone!”  _

_ He grinned, patting Misha’s arm. “I also wanted to tell you something, before we told everyone else.”  _

_ “We? Jared, have you been… seeing somebody in secret? For how long?! Does Jensen know?” Misha studied the options Jared had gotten crafted.  _

_ “Misha, Jensen and I have been together for six years this Friday.” _

_ A laugh. “Right.”  _

_ Jared waited.  _

_ Misha spun on his heel, looking Jared in the eye. “Oh my god, you and Jensen are  _ dating _.”  _

_ He said it like he was doing the convincing. Like it had been obvious and he was now accusing  _ Jared  _ of not knowing.  _

_ Misha’s face fell. “The party… Jared, man, I’m so sorry about that. Jensen called off the joke when he saw you storming out of the house, of course, you know that, right? I didn’t mean anything by it.”  _

_ Jared grew a little sheepish. “I know… I had to go outside so I wouldn’t hit you,” he explained. “And we’ve been in a little bit of a rough patch, so he probably wanted me to get a little jealous. He probably didn’t expect me to get that upset about it, especially when it was just you.”  _

_ Misha hovered over the four engagement rings again before glancing up. “How did you pick these out?”  _

_ Jared shrugged. “I drew them and had them custom made, I wasn’t sure which one would look the best.”  _

_ “Which one says Jensen the most?”  _

_ After a moment, Jared zeroed in on one, and looked at Misha, who was nodding. “I agree.”  _

“You came in late,” Jensen complained. “But you didn’t smell like alcohol, so that’s a plus.” 

Jared nodded. “I had an errand to run, and I made Misha go with me so I didn’t have to talk to myself.” 

Jensen didn’t look convinced. “You took Misha with you to run errands at eight o’clock at night, and didn’t get back until eleven thirty?” 

Well, he  _ also _ ended up getting a call from Daneel in the middle of the trip that the timing was  _ perfect.  _ “Yeah, I promise.” 

Jensen’s mouth fell open. Jared never made promises, because people had broken them so often to him that he didn’t believe in making them unless he was absolutely serious about something. 

Absolutely serious. The only other time he said those words to Jensen was when he first told him that he loved him. 

“Okay,” Jensen said, dropping it.

* * *

 

_ “Jared,”  _ he whined, pressing his face into Jared’s neck. “We can’t do this here, she’ll be here any minute.”

“We have time, Jen, it’s okay. I told you I would hold you every chance I got.” 

“You’re taking a risk here.” 

“No I’m not, babe. We have time.” Jared could see the door from where he sat on one of the wooden chairs, but Jensen’s back was to the door and his face was pressing into Jared’s collarbone. 

The door was silent as it opened, and Jared just smiled at the girl when she walked in. She was silent, too, but her grin was obvious. “I knew it!” she mouthed at him, shaking her hands. 

She held up her phone, asking without words if she could take a picture, so he winked and lifted Jensen’s mouth to his in a chaste kiss. 

“I love you, Jar,” Jensen said softly. 

“I love you, too, Babe.” 

Then Jensen caught the teen’s reflection in a little mirror on one of the desks and Jared felt his entire body tense up in shock. “Jared?” He turned pink all the way to the tips of his ears and Jared stood, keeping a hand on his shoulder because he was a little unsteady. 

“Jen, this is Emily. You said you were seventeen, correct?” 

She nodded, grinning. 

“She has a blog dedicated to helping people while spreading some supernatural love,” Jared said. “I hand-picked her myself. She just snapped what I will assume is the most adorable picture of us--ever--and hopefully posted it to let everyone know who we are.” 

Jensen was staring at him with this open, trusting, disbelieving expression, like he suddenly realized he was in a dream and didn’t want it to end. “Tell me you didn’t. Tell me I’m dreaming and you’ll be back to normal when I wake up so I can be pissed at you some more.” 

Jared didn’t take offense. Jensen had wanted this more than anything for so long, he was in denial, and Jared just wanted to prove. He turned to Emily with a smile. “Funny story, we were at this party with some of the cast, and Misha decided it would be funny to grope Jensen during this story he was telling. I was really upset about it and had to go sit in the car so I didn’t hit Misha. So when I was with Misha the other night and told him we were together--”

“That’s why you were out so late with him?!” Jensen asked. 

“We were running errands, too, I promised, remember?” Jared said, turning to him. 

Jensen nodded. “Of course I remember.” 

“Anyway, Misha didn’t believe me at first. But when it hit him,  _ he accused me  _ of not knowing about us being a couple.”

* * *

 

When the event came to an end, Jared, Jensen, and Emily had ended up talking about anything and everything they could think of. So Emily finally asked her closing question. “Are you guys ever going to get married?” 

Jensen immediately looked at the ground, but Jared smiled at them. “All in good time.” 

The door opened, Misha walked in with Thomas and JJ. “Jared, take your children, they’re driving your mother up a wall.” And JJ carried Jensen’s jacket to Jared, who set it on Jensen’s lap in a way that he would feel the small velvet case in its pocket. 

Jensen studied the jacket for a moment before tugging it out. “Jared,  _ what is this _ ? I… I thought you meant  _ cufflinks _ .” 

“What, cufflinks don’t come in velvet boxes?” Jared asked, grinning. He knelt in front of Jensen’s confused face. “Here, I’ll show you.” He took the box and gently opened it for Jensen to see. 

“Oh my god,” Emily mumbled. “I think I’ve gone to heaven.” 

Jensen stared, open mouthed and pale. “I’m asleep,” he finally stated. 

_ “Jensen.”  _

Green eyes finally looked up at Jared’s face. “Huh?” 

“What do you say? Will you marry me?” 

Shaking fingers lifted the ring out of the box, and his eyes immediately found the inscription:  _ J&J. We’re forever. I promise.  _

“Oh my god, Jared,  _ yes _ … I... “ 

Jared nicked the ring from Jensen, but slid it onto his ring finger, kissing it once it was there. “Misha, we were absolutely right, it’s perfect.” 

The door opened slowly, and Daneel poked her head in. “Jared, I need some help real--You proposed!” 

Jared grinned at her and kissed Jensen’s forehead as he stood, closing the door behind him. “Everything is all set?” 

“How did you manage getting her room set up?” 

“Well, the infirmary was already set up from when we gave JJ a bigger bedroom. So, I just had to clean it up and I had made a run for baby things the night you called.” 

“He really has no idea?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well, then, we’ll see you when you get there. Gen is with her and the other three, we’re so happy for you guys.” 

He hugged her and she left.

* * *

 

“Jared… How… What…. How?” 

“It hit me hard, Jen. I hate when we barely look at each other. I hate getting jealous and not being able to say anything. I hate not being able to just take the kids out and have fun and show people just how perfect this is. Not only that, but I didn’t want it to be… I wanted our reveal to be open and honest and not a mistake. By mistake, I mean punching Misha in the face for groping your ass.” 

Jensen swatted his arm and motioned to the kids. 

Jared smiled at him. “By the way, Jen… I have one more surprise for you tonight.” 

Jensen looked out the windshield, spotting Daneel’s car in front of their house. “Is that Dani and Gen?” 

“Uhhuh.” 

“What… are they doing here?” 

They got JJ and Thomas into their beds before Jared caught Jensen’s hand and tugged him toward the infirmary. 

“Jared…,” Jensen whispered. “Are you serious right now?” 

“Yes I am, Jen.” 

“Bye guys!” Daneel called up the stairs. 

Jared thanked them and said goodbye before bringing Jensen into the room with the new baby, where she was fast asleep in the crib. Jensen was crying again.  _ “Jared.” _

“I knew about her before I decided it was time to come out, and before I decided it was way past time we got married. But I figured saving Odette for last would be best, and the girls agreed. I really wanted her to be a surprise, so Daneel kept Gen locked up in the house for the past five months.” 

Jensen was holding the baby, turned and leaned up to kiss him softly. “Jared, I love you so, so much. How am I supposed to do anything for you after all of this?” 

“You already have, Jen.” One of Jared’s arms snaked around his waist while he kissed Jensen’s temple. “Every day since we met, you’ve made my life ten million times better than it was before you. You’ve given me so much, baby, I don’t know, this is just…”

Jensen leaned into him. “Jared… I literally just thought you were getting me cufflinks.” 

“I’m saving those for Christmas.” 

He laughed. “This ring, Jar. It’s beautiful. How did you find it?” 

Jared coughed, running his free hand through his hair. “Well, I, uh, I designed it… And had it made?” 

“Jared, you… If you weren’t standing here I’d have collapsed by now, you’re so… You made my knees weak.” 

Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s for a moment, until he felt a tug on his pantleg. “Daddy, can we see the new baby?” 

Thomas and JJ were looking up at him with the most adorable expressions, so he lifted them up on each arm and they all huddled together, their own little perfect family. And, god, Jared was so overwhelmed with love, and,  _ finally _ , things were fitting together to complete the puzzle. “Happy anniversary, Jensen,” he said softly, and Jensen smiled at him, that smile, the one Jared hadn’t seen in more than two months, the perfect one, lopsided, all white teeth and full lips, just Jensen, happy Jensen, Jared’s Jensen. “I love you, babe.” 

**_fin_ **


End file.
